


Flower Twink

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Jaskier buys him and Geralt matching booty shorts
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts - Modern AUs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181480
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Flower Twink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stinastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/gifts).



Lockdown had been hard for Jaskier. He was a people person. He was always out and about doing something, playing gigs, open mic nights, getting wasted at the pub… sensible adult things. He’d been able to make money streaming his music online so that was one perk but he missed people, and as a result had make some truly shocking online purchases.

This particular purchase, however, he was fucking proud of. The booty shorts were a vibrant pale blue and embroidered with buttercups and dandelions. They were also sinfully tight around his arse and barely covered it. His favourite detail was the words sewn on the arse in golden thread, a gorgeous calligraphic font:

‘Flower Twink’

He had never clicked ‘add to basket’ so quickly before. The best thing was the Etsy store had a matching pair that had ‘Flower Twink’s Bae’ written on the back. He held up Geralt’s pair with glee then with one final glance in the mirror to check out his butt, he skipped out into the living room.

“Geralt!” He sang sweetly. “I have a present for you!”

Geralt looked up from his video game and raised an eyebrow. Jaskier preened as Geralt’s gaze roamed hungrily over his body. Booty shorts and a crop top, they never failed. “Oh really? New shorts?”

Jaskier winked and turned round to wiggle his butt. “Do you like them, dear heart?”

“Hmm,” Geralt agreed. That was definitely his agreement hum. Jaskier could tell.

He smirked and spun back round, holding up the second pair. “I knew you would, darling, so I got you a pair!”

“No,” Geralt growled.

“Yup! Come on,” He pleaded and pouted up at Geralt as he knelt in front of his boyfriend, one hand sliding up his muscular thigh. “You could put on the crop top I bought you last week and we can learn a new TikToc routine?” He made sure his lower lip quivered as he widened his eyes.

Geralt groaned and threw down his controller, pressing his finger tips to his forehead. “I hate Tic Tac.”

“TikTok,” Jaskier corrected and placed a kiss on Geralt’s knee. “Please!! My followers love it when you join in.”

“I’m not wearing the crop top,” Geralt grumbled but there was a faint smile dancing on his lips and his fingers brushed along Jaskier’s cheekbone.

Jaskier pouted. “We have to match. How else will they know we’re in love?”

“Your name will be printed on my arse.”

“It’s not my name but I see your point.” Jaskier sighed. “Will you wear a crop top if I promise to blow you later?”

Geralt chuckled and rolled his eyes. “It better be good one.”

Jaskier winked and bit his lip. “Oh it will be mind blowing.”

The video was posted that evening and Jaskier had never received so many views so quickly before. He grinned as he rewatched the video of him and Geralt twerking in their matching outfits. Booty shorts and crop tops, they never failed. 


End file.
